The proposed project is a continuation of two years of work on object and pattern perception in human infants. The project has had as its goal the clearer specification of processes involved in pattern perception and in perception of three-dimensional objects. In addition, studies in the project have been designed to provide more information about the early perceptual capacities of infants and how these capacities are used in the development of object perception. Studies already completed suggest that infants process three-dimensional stimuli faster than two-dimensional stimuli. For the coming year, a series of studies have been designed to analyze the contribution of various cues in perception of three-dimensional objects and also to investigate the developmental sequence in which different cues are caused by infants for recognition. A series of experiments performed in the last two years investigated the processes involved in the infant's learning to recognize the form or structure of objects. Next year, we will be conducting a systematic study of the effects on visual recognition of simultaneous stimulation from several modalities.